Lily Loves A Rocker
by SheWhoMustRockAndRoll
Summary: Lily and James are in an alternate universe, the muggle world. In this world Lily loves James, but James hates Lily.
1. The New Boy

**Disclaimer: James, Lily and their furry and not so furry friends aren't mine. Oh well. **

**A/N: I liked the idea of James and Lily in muggleland and the fact that Lily was hopelessly in love with James, and James hated Lils. So read it, review it, and tell me what you thought. **

* * *

Lily sat in Algebra 2 eyeing up this scruffy, messy haired boy. He was new and Lily wondered who he was, seeing as he was the only boy who had ever struck her fancy. The teacher, who was an older woman, with thick glasses strolled in. She had brown hair, which was tucked ever so neatly into a bun. "Good morning class," she said.

"Good morning, Mrs. McGoogles," a boy sitting in the back, with longer dark dark brown hair sporting a leather motorcycle jacket.

"Sirius… Don't make me send you to the principals office," Mrs. McGonagall growled.

"Oh, go ahead," Sirius replied, while a mischievous grin spread across his face, "Dumbles is a softy."

"I will not have you talking about Mr. Dumbledore like that. To his office, NOW!" she yelled, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the classroom.

Lily spent the rest of the class staring at the anonymous new boy. He appeared to be reading some kind of magazine, but Lily was to far away to pinpoint what magazine it was exactly.

This boy was obviously the rocker type. He was wearing a black faded looking Pantera t-shirt on, black, baggy black cargo pants and combat boots.

Lily, being the intelligent girl she was, usually didn't fall for the rocker type. But this boy, well he was different. He had an edge none of the others had been able to obtain. He was impressive.

He turned around and glanced around the room, more than likely checking out what kind of girls he had to choose from. As he was glancing around the room, he slightly looked in Lily's direction and turned back around and shook his head disapprovingly then went back to looking at his magazine. That's exactly when Lily decided that she was going to make him hers if that was the last thing she did.

**

* * *

**

I know it was short, but it's a start. I want to know what YOU think about it. So, what did you think?? Please tell. Thanks!


	2. Annihilate 'Em!

**Disclaimer: Lily and James aren't mine foo.**

**A/N: Review!!**

* * *

The bell rung. Lily's next class was American Cultures. Her teacher, Mr.Binns was dead boring and more than likely older than dirt.

She ended up scoring a seat next to the hunk of the day; James Potter. Luckily she heard someone say his name in the hallway. He wasn't anonymous anymore. The bad thing about sitting right next to him was that she couldn't stare. He'd more than likely catch her in the act. _Ask him out before anyone gets the chance, _she thought to herself.

Mr. Binns fell asleep, mid-rant.

_Game time. _Lily thought to herself.

"Hey," Lily said to James, "I'm Lily."

"Hey! I'm James. I'm new here," he said.

"I k-know that," she said, so excited he was talking back she was stuttering. " I was wondering…" she paused for dramatic effect.

"Whoa. I fell asleep again. Ugh. I can't believe myself. Now, where was I, oh yeah. King Tut." Binns said groggily, seeing as he just woke up. Lily sighed. She was discouraged because James' attention was now brought to the rambling Mr. Binns.

_Damn it, _Lily thought, _I'll have to wait until later. _Unfortunately for Lily, Mr. Binns' rant was so boring the class seemed to stretch on for forever. Ever now and then, Lily snuck a glance at James. He seemed somewhat interested in what Mr.Binns was saying. She kept staring, and James must have had the feeling that someone was watching him because he turned his head and looked at Lily. Her heart pounded as she looked away.

Finally after what seemed like ages, the bell rang and Lily went to her locker to drop off her books and get her gym clothes. She grabbed her bag and waited for her friend Annie, who had long black hair and violently blue eyes, to get her stuff and they then departed to gym class.

They got to the locker room then changed quickly. They went out to the main gym and the divider that was usually there to separate the boys and the girls wasn't there.

"Ugh. Gym with the boys today." Annie said, rolling her eyes.

" I hate it when they do that without giving us notice." Lily said.

"Yeah, because how do I know that I'm going to have to save all my athletic abilities so for gym so we can annihilate the boys. And nobody else in our stupid gym class does anything. All they do is stand and talk about the 'hot gossip'," Annie said fuming and using air quotes.

One by one the boys straggled out of their locker rooms, and last but not least, and to Lily's surprise, James came out. He didn't change. She was so surprised she didn't notice that Annie was talking to her.

"Yo! Lily! Wake up!," Annie said, shaking Lily energetically.

"Ugh. What is it this time," Lily asked regaining her balance.

"You aren't paying attention, you're off in La La land!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were. You were staring at the guys. I thought you said the boys at our school were a waste."

"Well, they are, except for one."

"Which one?"

"Well… you see the new guy over there?"

"Woah, Lils! You like a metalhead."

"Uh…" Lily blushed. "Kinda."

"Oh. That blush wasn't a kinda… that blush was a heck yes."

"How come you didn't tell me earlier?"

"He just came in today!"

"Oh yeah. Duh," Annie said, slapping herself in the face. James was looking at the two of them weird.

The boys gym teacher came out and so did the girls gym teacher. They boys and the girls were going to play kickball together.

"Oh cool," Annie said, cracking her knuckles. " I'm good at kickball."

Lily sighed. She hated kickball, especially with the boys. But Annie was great at it. Fortunately for Annie, the game went by very fast, and the girls ended up winning.

"Yeahh!" Annie screamed at the boys. "Take that you sissies."

All the boys looked at her like she had five heads.

"Whatever," she retorted as we were walking back into the locker room. We quickly got changed and then we waited out side the locker room until the bell rang.

**

* * *

**

Well??


	3. Neighbor Boy

**Disclaimer: Lily, James, and friends aren't mine, except for Annie. The rest of their world is mine. Smiles mischievously Mwahahaha.**

**A/N: I like opinions!! Thanks to my oh-so-wonderful reviewers. And thanks to you, yes you, for reading this! **

* * *

The rest of the day zoomed by. Lily didn't have any more classes with James, unfortunately. After her last class, Lily found Annie and they walked to their bus together. They got on the bus and didn't really talk. Lily looked out the window of the bus, waiting, hoping. She saw James walking passed to his bus. She was definitely attracted to him. He glanced over to her window. She panicked. Then she thought: _Oh yeah…the windows are tinted. _She sighed. James turned around and walked onto her bus. _Oh no. Oh no. _She thought. He walked on and sat in the seat in front of her. _Does he ride this bus?_ Lily asked herself. _If he does he must live somewhat close to me. _

After he got on the bus, the bus started off. It dropped a few people off and then it got to Lily's stop. Lily was shocked that James got off the bus at the same stop. She walked to her front door, noticing that James only lived two houses away. That was a good thing and a bad thing. It was good because he lived so close. It was bad, because she had to worry every time she went out of the house.

Lily ran up to her room, dropped her bag on her bed and ran over to her computer. She logged onto her Facespace. She replied to all of the messages her friends sent to her, and she went to "Search" and typed in James Potter.

She found him, and added him as a friend. She then pulled up a music site and typed in: Pantera. She clicked on the first link, went back to her Facespace page and just listened. She wanted to know what James was into.

She looked at the music page again and looked at the name of the song. It was Walk. She thought it was pretty good, and for the rest of the night she jammed out to Pantera. She was very excited to like a band that James liked.

Lily was extremely sleepy, so she changed into an old shirt of hers, that she got at a Student Leaders conference and pulled on her cupcake pajama pants and ran downstairs, said goodnight to her parents, and ran back upstairs jumped in her bed, and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, Lily woke up to a phone call from Annie.

"Yo, It's morning." Annie said.

"Oh, really? I wouldn't know." Lily said, adding extra sarcasm to her voice.

"Well now you do," Annie said extra cheerfully.

Lily hung up and quickly got dressed. She ran downstairs grabbed a cereal bar and ran out the door to wait for the bus.

James was early, too. He stood, leaning against a light pole. Today he was wearing a Black Tide shirt and black pants, very similar to the ones he wore the day before. Lily decided it was her time to make a move.

"Hey James." She said.

"Hey. Lily is it?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "How are you today?"

"Good, you?"

"Very well. How are the other people treating you, because you're new?" Lily asked.

"Well, they think I'm a freak, but it's alright. That's what everybody thinks of me." He said smiling.

"I don't think you're a freak. You're definitely a breath of fresh air."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Well, all the boys here are preppy. They're all the same."

"I noticed that."

"Yeah. It gets boring. Um…" she said, her voice trailing off.

"What?" he asked.

"I wanted to know if you would, um, want to hang out with me sometime…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but I'm very busy, unpacking, catching up and stuff. Maybe sometime else."

"Okay." Lily was sad and discouraged. The bus came and she got on and sat next to Annie. She didn't tell her, because she was afraid that Annie would tell everyone. She loved Annie, but there were some things you just couldn't trust her with.

**

* * *

**

I know, it's short. I was just kinda running out of juice. I'll try to write more next time. In the meantime, would you like to review? I think you do!


	4. The Invite

**Disclaimer: James, Lily and the crew aren't mine. **

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, I've kinda lost my creativocity… and I'm trying to gain it back. Slowly. **

* * *

When the bus got to the school, Lily felt even worse than usual. She became extremely self-conscious, flattening her hair more often than before. She didn't smile at all. Annie caught on to that.

"Lils, Lily-flower, Lilykins…. What's wrong?"

"I haven't had the best day. Could you leave me alone for now?"

"Oh come on! Please tell me! You'll feel better if you get it out. I promise! Does it have to do with a boy, perhaps?"

"Possibly."

"Lily, is it that hot new boy?"

"Shut up! He can hear you! He rides the same bus as us genius."

"Wha- Oops! I'm so sorry. I mean, is it that hot giant squid?" She winked Lily. Lily laughed.

"Oh Annie. I can never loose faith in you. You always know how to cheer me up when I'm down. And for that I bow down to you. However, since we are, indeed, on a bus, I can't bow. So in your face."

"Oh Lily, you always know how to get out of giving me props. For that, I must thank you. And I can't bow, so I must curtsey. Just not here. I have now missed the opportunity to curtsey. So in your violently blushing face."

The bus had finally got to the school. They got off and went to their lockers. Lily opened hers. A textbook flew out at her. She caught it, just barely. Luckily, it was her Algebra book. She shoved her backpack into her locker and rushed to Algebra.

When she got to Algebra, the teacher was standing at the door announcing to the students that they were getting assigned seats. Everyone was waiting in the front of the room.

When the bell rang, the teacher walked in and gave them their seats. Lily ended up sitting by Sirius.

James sat the whole way across the room. He looked over at Sirius and couldn't help seeing that Lily wasn't looking too good. She seemed very sullen.

Sirius looked over to James. They nodded at each other, and then James nodded to Lily.

"What about her," Sirius mouthed to James.

For not knowing each other that long, they could read each other's lips exceptionally well.

"She asked me out, and I kind of turned her down," James mouthed back, keeping their conversation confidential.

"Why, she looks like a good right fire starter."

"Oh you idiot, its just the hair that makes her look wild. Anyway, can you talk to her for me? I wouldn't doubt that she'd bite my head off if I asked her to the show."

"Okay, mate. I'm right on it."

Sirius turned to Lily who was reading a book, looking quite downcast. He noticed her necklace, looking for something not too suspicious to comment on.

Sirius looked over at James, nodded, and then reached over and tapped Lily's shoulder lightly.

"Yes?" she asked him barely looking up from her book.

"What are you doing Saturday night?"

"Nothing, as ever. I don't see why it matters though."

" Oh, well me and my band, we're playing a show then. Here, actually."

"I'll think about it," She replied noncommittally.

"James will be there." He nudged Lily suggestively.

"I said, I'll think about it," Lily said trying to cover her face, which was blushing freely.

"Oh, and I like your necklace."

"Thanks," she said, grasping it.

" See you then. What is your name, by the way."

"Lily. Lily Evans."

"Sirius Black at your service."

X*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*X

"Annie! You will never guess what happened in Algebra! What are you doing Saturday night? Do you want to go to a show with me?"

"A musical?"

"No, a concert! James's band will be playing! You have got to help me prepare and come along for moral support! I insist! Please!"

"Oh god! No way! I will help you, no doubt! By the end of the night, James will be head over guitar for you. Indeed!"

Lily beamed at Annie.  
"I love you!"

Sirius walked by. "Oh really?"

"No. I'm going to the show by the way!"

"Good deal Lilykins. See you there, you better be wearing that necklace."

Lily was as happy as she could be.

Luckily it was Friday, because Lily thought if she had any more days to survive through she'd probably die. When the last bell rang, it was like the heavens opened up. Lily breathed a sigh of relief and ran to the bus.

She met Annie and they talked about going shopping that night to get an outfit for the show. Annie totally forgot that James rode the same bus and got off at the same spot. When he got on the bus, her mouth turned into a gaping hole.

"Lily! Shut your mouth. You have to play it cool in the big leagues."

Lily shut her mouth quickly, hoping James didn't get a chance to see it.

When the bus got to Lily's stop, Lily and Annie got off, followed by James. Lily and Annie walked to her house, and Lily couldn't help but notice James stopping for a second to glance back at her.

Once they got into the safety of Lily's house, Annie laughed.

"He wants you bad! No really! Do you ever think why Sirius asked you to the concert? He knew you two are going to get together sometimes. He knew it like I know it. It's so simple."

"He'd never like me. He turned me down the second I got the courage to ask."

"What did he say?"

"He said some lame excuse about being busy. He said maybe later, but I know that probably means never."

Lily sighed.

"He wants you bad! He probably is busy, being in a band, going to a new school, and unpacking. You don't know what goes on in his life, so don't try to fill in the blanks."

"What am I supposed to do? Ask him out again? Wait for things to settle out? What if someone else asks me out? What if?"

"Do what your gut tells you to. The answer always lays inside."

"You know what, Annie, you sound like a fortune cookie."

"Speaking of, I'm hungry."

"Mom! Can we order Chinese?"

* * *

**The next chapter will be the makeover and the reveal. I thought that was going to be too much fun to write to put it in this chapter. Reviews are welcome. And so are cupcakes. Yum! **


End file.
